


Sailing into the West

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valen sails away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing into the West

**Author's Note:**

> 31 of 31.

The Minbari said he went to sea. That was as good an explanation as he could have come up with himself. No one would really understand. 

Lorien sat beside him in the small ship. 

“You will take your place with us, Valen, Minbari not of Minbar. We await many more, but today, we await you.” 

Valen felt lighter than he had in many long years, since he was a boy back on Mars.

“You have served with wisdom. Zathras did his job well. The others will join us one day.” Lorien smiled his mysterious smile and Valen felt complete peace.


End file.
